La Luna de Miel (Secretos de tocador)
by diyeim
Summary: La inocencia de Milk y Goku hizo de su luna de Miel algo memorable


La Luna de Miel.

SECRETOS DE TOCADOR

Por Diyeim

Milk caminaba del brazo de su esposo, después de tantos problemas por fin se habían casado, tal como su madre muerta y su padre habían querido, de esta manera honraba su palabra, seria una buena esposa para Goku, el era un chico muy fuerte, y eso era muy importante, además era valiente y se llevaba bien con su padre, el hombre perfecto para una princesa.

Goku por su parte estaba mas que satisfecho con su boda, había comido cosas muy ricas, si de eso se trataba el matrimonio seguro seria un buen esposo porque siempre estaría dispuesto a comer lo que Milk preparara. Aunque en estos momentos se preguntara que comerían en el hotel.

Esto pensaban los recién casados mientras se registraban en el lujoso Hotel Capsula Star, para celebrar su luna de miel, cortesía de la Corporación Capsula, quienes muy amablemente se encargaron de todos los gastos para que esta pareja pudiese tener una inolvidable temporada en el lugar mas caro del mundo.

Después de registrarse la pareja fue a conocer la suit en la que estarían hospedados, era hermosa y gigante, llena de lujosos detalles que la hacían un paraíso. Pero Goku observo que algo le faltaba a la habitación.

-¿Milk, segura que este es nuestro cuarto?

-Si Goku, ¿porque preguntas?

-Es que veo solo una cama, y nosotros somos dos.

-Oh, Goku, no seas tonto, ahora que somos marido y mujer compartiremos la misma cama.

-Estas segura Milk, porque yo a veces ronco.- confeso algo inquieto

-Estoy segura, todos los casados lo hacen.- al ver la preocupación de su marido ella agrego- y yo también a veces ronco así que nos tocara acostumbrarnos.- Goku sonrío aliviado.

-Si tú lo dices Milk por mí esta bien, al fin y al cabo la que sabe de matrimonios eres tu.

Después de comer hasta dejar vacías las despensas del hotel, Goku y Milk regresan al cuarto.

-La comida estaba deliciosa, Milk de verdad que sabes cocinar todo lo que nos sirvieron hoy.

-Si, Goku despreocúpate que no hay nada en el mundo que yo no pueda cocinar.

-Definitivamente me alegro de haberme casado contigo, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar Milk.

-De verdad Goku.- pregunto sonrojada la muchacha.

-Si- afirmo alegre.

Goku estaba listo para dormir, y Milk se estaba cambiando; que lado de la cama le gustaría más a ella, se preguntaba, él no tenia problema pero quería complacer a la mujer que le cocinaría el resto de su vida. Cuando sintió que abrieron el baño, Goku se giro para preguntarle que lado quería, pero se quedo con las palabras en la boca.

En la puerta del baño, estaba Milk vistiendo un baby doll demasiado revelador, Goku no recordaba haber visto algo así en su vida.

-Que lindo vestido de baño Milk, ¿pero no se supone que íbamos a dormir?

-No seas tonto Goku, no es un traje de baño, es la ropa que usa la esposa para dormir en la luna de miel.

-¿De verdad Milk?, pero no te dará frío, la tela se ve muy delgada.

-Pues no importa, si esto es lo que utilizan las esposas, entonces yo me lo pondré porque quiero ser una buena esposa para ti Goku- el Sayayin se enterneció, ante tal afirmación, ella quería ser una buena esposa para él eso era lindo. El guerrero extendió su mano.

-Yo también quiero ser un buen esposo, y prometo comerme todo lo que me prepares para hacerte feliz – ahora era Milk la que se enternecía con su marido, definitivamente serian muy felices, pero había una cosa más que debían hacer ahora que eran marido y mujer.

-Goku, sabes... los esposos se besan.- dijo la joven totalmente roja mirando a otro lado.

-¿Y qué es eso? - la muchacha lo miro sorprendida.

-Bueno, pues un beso consiste en colocar tus labios sobre los míos.

-Ah eso, es muy fácil- y sin previo aviso, Goku posaba sus labios en los de Milk, ella casi se desmaya con aquel torpe beso, y Goku, bueno el sentía muchas mariposas en el estomago y como que le subía la temperatura, quizás la comida le hizo mal.

Durante la noche hizo mucho frío, Goku muy preocupado por la poca ropa de Milk, la abrazo contra su pecho y encendió su ki, al hacerlo sintió varias cosas estrañas en su cuerpo, pero no les dio importancia. Milk por su parte no podía con la emoción de aquel abraso pero finalmente se quedo dormida en los brazos de su hombre ideal.

Al otro día, fueron a nadar, a Goku le pareció curioso que el traje de baño de Milk le cubriera más que la pijama, pero eso era un matrimonio y supuso que las cosas debían de ser así. Ya en la piscina se divirtió mucho dejándose atrapar por Milk, cada vez que ella lo alcanzaba el sentía cosas raras y le encantaba en especial cuando lo abrazaba para no dejarlo escapar, el calor del pecho de Milk atravesaba su traje de baño y llegaba hasta su piel estremeciéndolo. Después de eso fueron a comer al llegar a la habitación encontraron una caja de regalo con un bello moño.

-Que será esto Milk, se parece a esas cosas que nos dieron el la boda.

-No seas tonto Goku es un regalo y aquí dice que es del maestro Rochi y de Krillin.

-Ah ya veo, ábrelo tengo curiosidad.- al abrir la caja encuentran una cinta de vídeo y un libro.- Y eso con que se come.

-Goku no es para comer, déjame colocar la cinta.- al ponerla en el vídeo apareció el viejo Rochi al lado de la tortuga en Kame Hause.

"Goku, Milk, me encuentro muy feliz por ustedes dos, son un par de buenos muchachos y se que serán muy felices se lo merecen. – en este momento el maestro Rochi tomo una mirada seria- Goku se que eres un joven muy poderoso pero también muy inocente, y ya que tu abuelo Son Gohan murió hace años, creo que es mi deber como tu maestro darte una ultima lección que se que me agradecerás toda tu vida. Milk se que tu madre murió así que supongo que también será una lección para ti.

Sin mas rodeos a continuación verán un vídeo en donde..., ..., ...,- el maestro Rochi empezó a tocarse la barbilla en un tono reflexivo- Oye Krillin- grito a la distancia- como lo digo para que no suene pervertido- la cámara se movió un poco en ese momento denotando que el que la cargaba era el nombrado guerrero.

-Viejo estúpido cualquier cosa que diga sonara pervertida, además le dije que no podriamos editar esto después, ahora esta conversación quedara en la cinta, al diablo, dígales que el vídeo les habla... sobre... la vida... intima marital, si eso suena bien.

-Ok Krillin. – el viejo volvió a tomar una pose de seriedad- en el siguiente vídeo se les mostrara como deben comportarse en su vida intima marital.- segundos después empezó a sonreír maliciosamente- Les deseo mucha suerte disfrútalo con Milk- estas ultimas palabras las dijo con cara de pervertido y chorreando sangre por la nariz.

-Maldito viejo ahora pensaran que es solo porque usted es un pervertido...- se escucho renegar a Krillin antes de que se apagara la imagen."

Los recién casados se miraron algo sorprendidos sin entender lo sucedido, la cinta empezó a rodar y las imágenes que salieron fueron muy explícitas, gráficas e informativas para los muchachos que no podían estar mas descolocados con la situación...

En otro lugar Días Antes...

Krillin tomaba una limonada al aire libre cuando ve al maestro Rochi muy entristecido haciendo una selección exclusiva de pornografía que metía a continuación en una bella caja de regalo

-¿Que esta haciendo maestro? - pregunto curioso, algunas lagrimas se escapaban de los ojos del anciano.

-Asegurándome de que mi alumno tenga descendencia- Krillin analizo las palabras de su maestro y entendió de inmediato a que se refería.

-¿¡No piensa enviarle esa pornografía a la luna de miel verdad!?- Pregunto alarmado Krillin.

-Vamos Krillin te imaginas que harían Goku y Milk en su luna de miel - En la mente del calvo se formo una clara escena de Goku peleando con Milk varios metros en el aire, luego se lo imagino comiendo y mas tarde peleando

-Tiene razón maestro ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda pero no les enviara esa porquería.

Por esa razón, (manada de pervertidos) lo que estaban viendo Milk y Goku era un vídeo educativo sobre la reproducción humana. Milk no salía de su asombro y Goku estaba muy nervioso porque su cuerpo reaccionaba tal y como el vídeo decía que lo haría, el joven guerrero no se atrevía a mirar a su esposa estaba muy confundido finalmente fue Milk quien rompió el hielo.

-Hagámoslo Goku.- declaro.

-¿¡QUE!?.

-Si los niños vienen al mundo de esa manera, pues lo haremos- la chica se levanto de la cama y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

-¿Milk estas segura? - pregunto, a Goku le parecía algo precipitado todo.

-Claro Goku el objetivo de un matrimonio es tener hijos, no hay otra razón para casarse, además yo quiero ser mama, así que Goku quítate la ropa- el muchacho la miro sorprendido y después empezó a quitarse la ropa, cuando los dos estuvieron totalmente desnudos y totalmente rojos Milk agrego.- Muy bien comienza Goku.

-¿Comenzar que? ¿Que hago?

-Pues darme un hijo Goku, los hombres saben como se hace.

-Pues yo no tengo idea Milk- la chica iba a replicar cuando recordó el libro que había en el regalo quizás allí habría mas información al abrir la portada la muchacha se encontró con otro vídeo camuflado, sin pensarlo dos veces lo metió en el reproductor. La imagen del maestro Rochi hizo saltar a Milk dentro de las sabanas mas roja de lo que ya estaba.

"Como imagino que el aburrido de Krillin cambiara mi hermosa cinta pense que no estaría mal ponerles una de repuesto donde si entiendan de que se trata esto de la vida intima marital- el anciano volvió a sangrar y la siguientes imágenes del video les dejaron muy claro a Goku y a Milk como funcionaba la cosa"

Nota: Esta historia hace parte de una serie de tres relatos llamados Secretos de Tocador, historias que reúnen inocencia, amor y deseo. "La luna de miel" de Goku y Milk fue una ocasión memorable. "La miel de la luna", es en síntesis las consecuencias de la primera vez (Gohan Videl), y "Sin luna y sin miel" es la lo que sucede cuando se sede al deseo (Vegueta Bulma). las separe porque aun no estoy segura de elaborar un segundo capitulo para cada relato. Espero les guste.


End file.
